Sexy man
by KoganTwerkTeam
Summary: Jorel thinks Dylan is too sexy for his own good. Can you blame him? (HOLLYWOOD UNDEAD FANFIC) JD x FM


_**A/N: Review and let me know which ship I should write about next. Also, should I keep this as a one-shot or write a second chapter? I'm kind of tossing ideas around for like a "morning after" chapter, but I'm not sure. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Hollywood undead, but if I did I don't know what I'd do with myself.**_

J-Dog ( _Jorel_ ) watched as Funny Man ( _Dylan_ ) interacted with the rest of the band. He watched as he threw his head back in laughter, placing a hand on his stomach in the process. Jorel found himself smiling over this. Dylan was the cutest. Fuck that, Dylan was too sexy for his own good. The half Mexican looked over at his staring friend, giving him a questioning look. J-Dog replied by simply smiling. Dylan shook it off, turning back to Jordon who was in the middle of telling a story.

J-Dog stood up, and walked outside of the bus. They were stopped somewhere for a couple of hours and Jorel was getting bored of sitting in the same spot, doing nothing. It was dark out and all that he could see was the stars. The rapper sighed to himself, thinking about his friend once more. It was frustrating to him. He wanted nothing more than to kiss the life out of the youngest member, but couldn't get up the courage to do so. Jorel heard the bus door open and turned his head towards the noise, squinting to see who had come outside.

"Hey." The baritone voiced rapper spoke, stepping in front of Jorel. "What's wrong? You seemed quiet in there."

"Nothing is wrong. Just lost in thought." He promised. The words coming out in an unconvincing tone.

"I'm your friend, you don't have to lie to me about shit." Funny Man declared, taking a step back in frustration.

"Wait, don't go." Jorel grabbed his friend by the front of his jacket, pulling him against his chest.

"Yo, dude. This is a little too close... Don't ya think?" He replied, trying to step out of his friends grip, with no luck.

"You look amazing in the moonlight."

"Um, homie that was cheesy and kinda gay..." His voice trailed off as his back was pressed against the side of the bus. Jorel pressed his lips against the taller males, holding the sides of his face in his hands. Dylan kissed back with the same amount of force and passion. Both men were too caught up in the heat of the moment to have heard the door of the bus slam open.

"Dylan, Jorel.. It's time to go, oh. Wow, his tongue is really in there." George spoke in shock, tilting his head at his friends. Dylan put his hands on Jorel's chest, pushing him back. The shorter male yelped in surprise and fell back on his ass.

"Oh my god, Jay. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that. It's just that.. George scared me and.. Yeah." Dylan blushed in embarrassment and held out a hand to help his crush up. However, Jorel just pulled the man down on top of him. Pressing their lips together once more.

"Okay, well. I'm heading back inside. You two have fun.. Jay, too much tongue there buddy, he's going to suffocate." George commented before turning around and making his way back inside the bus. Neither Dylan or Jorel knew what was happening between them, but they liked it. Whatever it was.

"C'mon, Dill. We should head back in, everyone is waiting." Jay whispered, breaking the kiss and pressing their foreheads together for a brief moment. They both stood up and walked hand in hand back inside, not stopping to talk to anyone. Ignoring the looks they got from their friends, the two made their way to the bunks and slid into Jorel's. They cuddled and kissed before Dylan pulled back, meeting Jorel's worried gaze.

"What's wrong?" Jorel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why exactly were you staring at me earlier?.."

"Why do you think? You're fucking sexy. Everyone looks at you, you're irresistible." Dylan blushed at Jorel's words and covered his face with his hands. "Hey now, don't do that. I wanna be able to look at you for the rest of my life." He pulled his lovers hands away from his face, kissing the back of each one. Jorel held Dylan for the rest of the night, neither one of them breaking the beautiful silence. They had no idea what the morning would be like, but all that mattered to them was the present.

 ** _Do I ship this? No idea. Did I write about it anyways? Yes._**

 ** _~Kaycee._**


End file.
